El pacto
by p0pul4ar
Summary: Cinco mejores amigas, una de ellas se embarazo y dejo a su bebe abandonado en los banos de la Shikon ahora solo queda descubrir quien de ellas es la mama


**Aquí me tienen de nuevo con este One-Shot la historia no es mía, la vi en un programa de televisa que me gusto mucho y decidí hacerla fic… además deja una gran enseñanza espero que les guste en cuanto a mis otros fics tal vez y mañana suba un capitulo de uno… en fin se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Pacto de Amigas.**

Una chica en plena hora de clase le pidió permiso a su maestra para entrar al baño y cuando esta llego su sorpresa fue tan grande al escuchar el llanto de un bebe, esta tan solo se tapo la boca con una mano sorprendida.

—¡Miss hay un bebe en el baño! —grito dirigiéndose a su salón portando de uniforme de la preparatoria —¡Alguien abandono un bebe en el baño! —seguía gritando histéricamente como si fuese el fin del mundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Las autoridades ya vienen para acá —colgó una de las maestras el teléfono, ya habían dado parte a las autoridades para que se hicieran cargo del bebe —Sigo sin creer que alguien haya abandonado a este bebe —afirmo tristemente aun con el teléfono en sus manos.

—Esta tan hermoso, no puedo creer que alguien haya tenido el corazón tan duro para abandonarlo a su suerte —afirmo cargando al pequeño bultito entre sus brazos —¿Sabes que? hay que juntar a todo el personal femenino de la escuela —agrego con determinación y seriedad —De alguien tiene que ser este bebe —lo miro fijamente.

—Directora y si este bebe no fuera de alguna de nosotras… —le interrumpió la directora.

—Ni lo digas maestra no quiero ni pensar que este bebe fuera de alguna de las alumnas —ahora le echo una mirada horrorizada a la maestra.

En eso fueron interrumpidas por comandantes de la policía que vestían atuendos en tono negro junto con personas del DIF para hacerse cargo del menor.

—¿Entonces no han hablado con nadie mas sobre el abandono de este bebe? —pregunto el comandante a la directora.

—Estamos manejando todo con suma discreción —contesto.

—Yo me llevare al bebe al DIF, hay que asignarlo a una casa cuna —ella era del DIF y se encargada de casos parecidos a este miro al bebe y pensar que era una lastima que la madre lo abandonara.

—Seguiré en contacto con usted —le contesto el comandante a la trabajadora anotando todo en su pequeña agenta tenia que dar con la madre del menor.

—Ese bebe no será suyo —le pregunto rápidamente el agente a una de las trabajadoras de limpieza de la prepa, tan solo esta se volteo enfadada.

—¿Pero porque tiene que ser mío? —le pregunto alzando la voz.

—No es por ofender pero de todas las presentes usted es la de menos posibilidades económicas —le contesto con simpleza el comandante.

—Pues si, pero no por ser pobre voy a abandonar un hijo —le encaro —Y si no me quiere creer me pueden hacer un examen —contesto irritada.

—Bueno pero de alguien tiene que ser —agrego la directora mirando a todos las maestras ahí presente recibiendo de todas un rotundo NO.

—Entonces si no es de ninguna de ustedes… debe de ser de alguna alumna —afirmo el comandante.

—Es que eso no puede ser nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, no es tan fácil ocultar un embarazo —la directora meneo negativamente su cabeza no podía ser de ninguna alumna.

—Ahora que lo pienso la toalla con la que estaba enrollada el bebe es de la enfermería —agrego la doctora del plantel Shikon.

—Recuerda que alumna estuvo en la enfermería hoy —le dijo la directora tal vez así darían con la mama del menor.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo una alumna de segundo estuvo en la enfermería… Sango Taijiya fue la que se sintió enferma… —afirmo la maestra pues se acordó de su clase

**FLASH BACK**

—El 14 de julio de 1789 el ejército… —no pudo terminar

—¡Ay,Ay,Ay! Maestra maestra me duele mucho el estomago —se retorcía Sango del dolor que muy apenas y podía caminar —No puedo caminar maestra de veras me duele muchísimo —seguía quejándose.

—Kagome, por favor acompáñala a la enfermería —le ordeno la maestra al ver que Kagome fue la que se había parado a ayudarla una de sus mejores amigas.

Llegaron a la enfermería minutos después..

—A ver ¿Qué fue lo que comiste? —le pregunto la doctora ya estando Sango sentada en la camilla de la enfermería

—Chicharrones con chile —contesto doblándose del dolor.

—Se me acabaron las pastillas para el dolor… espérenme voy a la bodega por ellas —se fue dejando a una Kagome con cara de horror.

**END FLASH BACK**

—Y cuando regrese con las pastillas las alumnas ya no estaban —declaro la doctora al comandante.

—Bueno… ¿Pero a donde se fueron? —pregunto la directora.

—No lo se

—Las alumnas no regresaron pronto al salón… de echo a los pocos minutos otra alumna salió del salón… Rin Aizawa asi que esto implica que las cinco son amigas Ayame Suzuki y Kikyo Yoshida —agrego sabiamente la maestra las conocía bien sabia que eran muy amigas.

—¿Algunas de sus alumnas salió fuera de las aulas cuando se encontró el bebe? —pregunto la directora a las demás maestras quienes movieron negativamente su cabeza —Bien entonces Sango Taijiya, Kagome Higurashi, Rin Aizawa, Ayame Suzuki o Kikyo Yoshida una de ellas debe ser la madre del bebe —afirmo la directora del colegio.

**10 meses antes…**

—¡Ay si como no! Justin va a ser para mi —afirmo Kikyo con una raspa en sus manos platicando con sus mejores amigas —Pero mejor vamos a hablar de la pijamada de hoy en la noche —agrego entusiasmada —Lo mejor de todo es que invite a los chavos —todas estaban en bolita sentadas en una banca.

—Eso suena súper —agrego Ayame.

—No inventes solo tenemos 16 —grito Rin, es que ella era muy inocente.

—No seas aguafiestas, Rin —todas lo dijeron al unisonó.

Así todas consiguieron el permiso para la pijamada sin complicaciones bueno excepto cierta pelinegra.

—Ándale abue, porfa déjame ir —le seguía rogando a su querida abuelita ya que sus papas la dejaron a cargo de ella y de su pequeño hermano.

—No Kagome, el chofer no esta acuérdate que se le dio el día y yo no puedo llevarte porque tengo que cuidar de tu hermano así que no

Sonó el celular de Kagome y contesto rápidamente era Kikyo.

—Kagome, ya todas me confirmaron menos tu —le dijo Kikyo.

—Lo siento no podre ir amiga mi chofer no esta y mi abue no me puede llevar —contesto tristemente.

—Amiga no te preocupes yo mando al chofer por ti tienes que venir —Kagome se despego del celular para decirle que ella mandaría a su chofer.

—Abue si, porfa ya vendrán por mi

—Esta bien Kag nada más te portas bien

—Ya esta Kikyo tengo el permiso esperare a tu chofer —corto la llamada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hola chicas se la pasan bien —les dijo dándoles a todas un beso en la mejilla. Todas llegaron a la casa de Kikyo siendo recibida por la madre de Kikyo.

—¿Cómo? Se va —pregunto Sango.

—Si tengo cosas que arreglar se me portan bien —y se fue.

Todas se dirigieron al cuarto de Kikyo que lo tenia muy bonito lleno de posters de Justin Bieber ya se habían colocado sus pijamas y todas estaban sentadas cómodamente en la cama, menos Kikyo quien estaba con el teléfono en la mano.

—Bueno chavas ya llego la hora de hablarle a los chicos —estaba marcando…

—¿Pero como? ¿Por qué no esperamos a que llegue tu mama? —Rin se paro abruptamente de la cama como un resorte.

—Cómo crees el chiste es que lleguen cuando nosotras estemos solas —agrego Ayame sentada de rodillas.

—¿Va a venir Inuyasha? —pregunto Kagome sentada en la cama esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

—Claro fue al primero que le dije —ahora sin interrupción los llamo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la ventana de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un par de chicos guapos entrar en ella.

—Que bueno que vinieron —les dijo Kikyo.

—Si, no les íbamos a fallar —contesto Inuyasha brincando la ventana era un chico atractivo con unos hermosos ojos dorados.

—Trajimos algo para el ambiente —ahora hablo Miroku con un par de cervezas en las manos.

—No inventen yo no tomo —agrego Kagome.

—Yo les voy a ensenar a tomar, porque la verdad ya es tiempo de que dejen de ser unas niñas losers —dijo Kikyo parándose enfrente de ellas con las manos en su cintura.

Así se la pasaron bebiendo y bailando con los chicos también andaba Naraku, Koga y Sesshomaru/.

—Kikyo… ¿Todo esta bien? —pregunto la sirvienta de su casa.

—¡Assh! Ya llego esta, a dar lata —y de mala gana se levanto y le abrió la puerta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunto.

—Escuche voces de hombres —le contesto la sirvienta sin rodeos

—Estas loca, claro que no y mas te vale que no llames a mi mama porque si no, te acusare de ladrona así que déjanos en paz —le cerro la puerta en las narices.

—Eso es todo que bueno que la pusiste en su lugar —hablo Naraku.

—Chicos hora de jugar cartas —saco las cartas y todos aplaudieron.

—¡Ay! Gane hablo Naraku.

—¡Ay! No yo perdí ¿Qué quieren que me quite? —pregunto con una mano en su rodilla ya que todo estaban tirados en el suelo del cuarto.

—La pijama —hablo Naraku.

—Esta bien, esta bien pero vamos al baño Naraku ya que tu eres el ganador —se fueron obteniendo abucheos de todos los amigos presentes.

—¿En verdad te las vas a quitar? —le pregunto una vez dentro del baño.

—Si, pero primero te voy a besar —y lo beso.

Asi pasaron las demás parejas San&Mir, Rin&Sessho, Ayame&Koga hasta que llegaron Kagome e Inuyasha quienes se metieron al baño.

—No sabes como me has gustado desde que te vi Kagome.

—Tu también —le contesto Kagome.

—Y lo mejor de esta noche es que te voy a besar —y le dio un beso largamente.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la cama.

—Lo bueno de esto es que Kagome e Inuyasha son novios —dijo Sango sonriente mirando como sus dos amigos estaban tomados de las manos.

—Todas tenemos novio —afirmo Ayame.

—Cierto pero ya se acabo la fiesta —los chicos se estaban retirando pero Inuyasha se regreso a besar a Kagome y le susurro —Soñare contigo —y se fueron todos.

—Ya saben chicas de esto a nadie —les aclaro Kikyo.

—Claro que si —contestaron todas al unisonó —Este será nuestro pacto de amigas —y todas juntaron sus manos.

—Las quiero mucho chicas —les dijo Rin.

—Nosotras igual, pero lo que paso aquí queda entre nosotras —afirmo Kikyo teniendo el asentimiento de todas.

—Juro que no diré nada será nuestro pacto de amigas —dijeron todas al unisonó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Una de ustedes tuvo un bebe —les afirmo la directora —Necesito que me digan quien de ustedes cinco estaba embarazada —exigió la directora a las alumnas quienes se quedaron calladas mirándose una a la otra —Contesten ¿Quién de ustedes estaba embarazada? Díganme ¿Quien es la mama del bebe que estaba en el baño?.

—No sabemos de que bebe nos habla —alego Kikyo quien era la mas valiente y loca de todas.

—Ustedes fueron las ultimas que entraron al baño —la directora se quito los lentes y las vio severamente, solo las quería ayudar.

—Ya le dijimos que no sabemos de que bebe nos habla… es mas no sabíamos del bebe abandonado —afirmo Kikyo cruzada de brazos.

—¿Estas bien Rin? —le pregunto la directora ya que ella se encontraba derramando lagrimas de sus ojos.

—No somos las únicas chicas de la prepa cualquier otra pudo haber sido —seguía atacando evitando que Rin contestara o echaría a perder todo.

—Fueron las únicas que salieron a esa hora del salón —contraataco la directora.

—No es cierto, yo vi a una de primero en el patio —contesto indignada.

—Si claro es la niña que encontró al bebe —afirmo la directora estaba cansada de tanto hablar y que ellas no dijeran la verdad.

—Como esa niña pudieron haber salido otras ¿no? —esta vez hablo Kagome comiéndose una uña.

—Chicas no queremos culpar a nadie solo queremos saber la verdad para poder ayudarlas —hablo la maestra de ellas.

—O sea ninguna de nosotras esta en edad de embarazarse —arremetió Kikyo —Nosotras no sabemos nada de ese bebe.

—Muy bien entonces tendré que hablar con sus papas —sentencio la directora.

—Nosotras no hicimos nada —hablo Rin.

—Muy bien regresen a su salón

Ya en el salón….

—Nos van a acachar debimos pedir ayuda desde un principio —hablo Rin nerviosa.

—Cállate, no nos va a pasar nada si respetamos el pacto y seguimos unidas —dijo Kikyo.

—Pero… y si nos conviene hablar —le contesto Kagome desde su banca echa nervios.

—No, si nos quedamos calladas nada nos va a pasar no tienen manera de saber quien de nosotras dio a luz —les dijo Kikyo.

Se vieron interrumpidas por su maestra y directora junto con el comandante.

—A sus lugares —hablo su maestra y estas obedecieron y se sentaron en su banca.

—Buenos dias soy el comandante Masako —se presento ante todas mostrando su placa.

—¿Y que nos van a hacer? —pregunto Kagome asustada.

—Mucho… si siguen calladas, el abandono de un bebe es un delito muy grave… y esta es una buena oportunidad para hablar y decirnos la verdad —les dijo el comandante mirándolas fijamente para ver si descifraba algo que las delatase.

—Ya le dijimos a la directora y ahora se lo decimos a usted no sabemos nada de ese bebe —le contesto Kikyo.

—Miren si dicen la verdad yo me comprometo a hablar con sus papas —en vano trataba de animarlas a confesar pero nada —No tienen ni 17 y ya tienen la responsabilidad de la maternidad.

—Si quieren podemos ayudarlas en darlo en adopción —les alentó el comandante.

—¿Se pude hacer eso? —pregunto Sango.

—¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? si se puede en dar en adopción a ese bebe ninguna de nosotras se embarazo —les contesto Kikyo furiosa.

—Vamos a ver que opinan sus papas que nos están esperando en la dirección —les advirtió la directora yéndose con la maestra y comandante.

—¡Nos van a meter a la cárcel! —les grito Sango.

—Claro que no tarada —le contesto Kikyo tranquilamente —Somos menores de edad —alzo las manos en señal de despreocupación. Kagome se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Pues verán la situación es difícil créanme…. que una de sus hijas tuvo un bebe en el baño —lo soltó de golpe la directora a los papas de las alumnas.

—Esto es una broma ¿cierto? —hablo la mama de Kikyo —Esto es una infamia.

—Sango seria incapaz ya me lo hubiera dicho… todo me cuenta

—Si y mi hija Rin es incapaz de un acto tan inmoral yo le he enseñado buenos valores y así todas hablaban a favor de sus hijas

—Además esto es una mentira atroz mi hija viene de muy buena familia y simplemente no lo creo —hablo la mama de Kikyo sumamente molesta.

—Créanme que lo sentimos pero todo apuntan a sus hijas ellas fueron las únicas en salir —aclaro la maestra sentada en una silla al igual que las mamas ahí presentes.

—Con esta discusión no se va a llevar a un acuerdo les propongo ir con un ginecólogo —hablo el comandante.

—De ninguna manera yo no voy a permitir que un hombre le meta mano a mi hija —hablo la mama de Ayame.

—Claro que no yo no tengo la autorización de los papas de Kagome —hablo su abuelita Kaede ya que sus papas andaban de viaje de negocios.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con las señoras, al menos que tengan una orden de un juez —hablo la mama de Kikyo y todas la apoyaron y se fueron enojadas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A las cinco las regañaron pero al igual confiaban en ellas excepto los papas de Kagome.

—¿Como esta eso de que tiene novio? —le reganaron sus papas.

—Si lo tengo pero como ustedes están mas preocupados por su trabajo que por mi —les grito y no mentia siempre se iban de viaje y los dejaban a su hermano y a ella con la abuelita —Pierdan cuidado Inuyasha ya no es mi novio —les grito y se fue corriendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la casa de Kikyo…..

—Chicos quise hacer esta reunión porque ustedes no tienen porque dejar de verse no hicieron nada y no hay que creerse de habladurías —hablo —Voy por unos refrescos no tardo.

—¡Oigan! como esta eso de que una de ustedes estuvo embarazada —pregunto Naraku.

—Obvio no, todo es una mentira no crean que perdimos la línea seguimos igual de divinas —se echo halagos Kikyo.

—No pues claro —le contesto riendo.

—¿Cómo estas Kagome? —le pregunto Inuyasha interesado aunque ya no fueran novios la seguía queriendo.

—Bien

En la cocina…..

—Perdóneme señora pero hay algo que debo decirle —se le acerco la sirvienta con unas papas en las manos ya que la mama de Kikyo estaba sirviendo los refrescos.

—¿De que se trata? —pregunto desinteresadamente.

—Que las voces de esos muchachos son las mismas que escuche dentro del cuarto de Kikyo la noche de la pijamada.

—¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? —se volteo enfadada hacia ella.

—Es que Kikyo me dijo que me iba acusar de ratera si le decía algo —le contesto temerosa por no saber si la correría cosa que nunca sucedió.

—Esa chiquilla me estuvo viendo la cara —contesto enfadada y se fue al cuarto de su hija.

—¿Por qué metiste hombres en la noche de la pijamada? —le reclamo a su hija.

—Ya te fue con el chisme la tarada esa.

—Hizo bien en decírmelo estas faltando a mi confianza.

—No hicimos nada malo —contesto sentada en su cama escribiendo en su cuaderno despreocupadamente.

—¿A no? Y el problema en el que están metidas ¿Qué?

—Que hayan estado los chavos aquí no tiene nada que ver, si estuvieron aquí pero no paso nada

—Veo que he hecho mal confiar demasiado en ti… ¡pero eso se acabo Kikyo! —cerro la puerta fuertemente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Miroku y los muchachos estuvieron en la pijamada? —le regano la mama de Sango

—¡Ay ma! como te lo iba a decir —contesto secándose el pelo con una toalla ya que había salido de bañarse.

—Tu siempre me has contado todo ¿Qué es lo que están ocultando? —le pregunto enfadada.

—Nada no estamos ocultando nada mama —no le pudo decir la verdad ella había hecho un juramento que no pensaba romper por nada del mundo —Ya dijimos que fue lo que paso.

—Dijeron todo menos que los muchachos habían estado con ustedes en la pijamada —enfrento a su hija.

—Pero no hicimos nada malo fueron un rato a casa de Kikyo pero nada paso de veritas mama —contesto con su mejor cara de angel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Este es el comandante Masako y quiere hablar con ustedes espero que lo escuchen —les dijo el maestro.

—¿Ustedes conocen a Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Rin y Kikyo? —les pregunto el comandante.

—Si —contestaron todos.

—Pues una de ellas tuvo un bebe y al parecer uno de ustedes es el padre —afirmo el comandante.

—¿De que te ries Miroku? —le pregunto el profesor.

—Ese niño mio no es, Ayame es bien mocha —contesto Koga antes de que Miroku contestara a la pregunta de su maestro.

—A mi ni me miren Rin solo estaba platicando conmigo —contesto Sesshomaru ante la mirada de su maestro.

—Mio menos Kikyo nada mas no suelta prenda —hablo Naraku.

—Solo quedas tu Inuyasha —le hablo el comandante.

—No, no en el ni se fijen, el es muy niño bueno —hablo Naraku palmenadole el hombro ya que estaba sentado detrás de el.

—Yo hace un buen que ya no ando con Kagome —aclaro Inuyasha viendo asesinamente a Naraku tampoco era para tanto.

—¿Y porque terminaron? —pregunto el comandante enarcando una ceja hacia el.

—Pues porque ya nos caíamos gordos… por eso —le contesto.

—Espero que me estén diciendo la verdad porque si mienten son cómplices de un delito y les puede pesar —les advirtió el comandante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Hija la mama de Kikyo me hablo hoy —entro la mama de Kagome con los brazos cruzados a la habitación de ella —Y me dijo que estuvieron unos muchachos con ustedes la noche de la pijamada.

—Pues si mama pero no paso nada.

—No te voy a reprochar nada… me he dado cuenta que tienes razón siempre los he dejado solos pero he renunciado a mi trabajo para darles de todo mi tiempo —le dijo su mama sentándose al lado de su hija —Tu padre y yo te amamos profundamente y puedes confiar en nosotros hijas —le sostuvo su mano.

—Yo también los amo —se mordió los labios —Mama hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Dime te escucho —le alentó su mama.

—Nada mama… olvídalo —se arrepintió ras recordar el juramento que les hizo a sus amigas.

—Esta bien hija pero cuentas conmigo siempre —y se fue dejándola sola.

—Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora —hablo entre si —Ya se lo que tengo que hacer diré la verdad —y con esa idea se acostó en su cama a dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—El juez ya dio la orden y sus hijas tienen la obligación de hacerse el examen —hablo el comandante a todas las mamas y a las cinco hijas reunidas en uno de los salones de la prepa Shikon.

—Pues no lo vamos a permitir —hablo la mama de Kikyo abrazando a su hija.

—No es cuestión de que lo permitan o no señora, la cita es en el sanatorio Trenyi, ahí hay un ginecólogo que les practicara un examen para saber cual de ellas estuvo embarazada —agrego con determinación.

—No yo no quiero que me hagan ningún examen —grito Ayame asustada —Es una trampa para que hablemos.

—Cállense nadie debe de decir nada —Kikyo se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y les miro directamente a todas.

—No, ya no debemos callar —lloraba Kagome —Yo fui la que tuvo ese bebe —les dijo a todos.

**FLASH BACK**

—¿Te lastime? —le pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

—No… estoy bien —le contesto poniéndose la blusa dándole la espalda.

—Perdona que haya sido así de rápido, pero es que es mi primera vez —contesto avergonzado.

—También fue mi primera vez —camino hacia el —Te digo una cosa te amo, te amo mucho —lo beso y se abrazaron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Chicas estoy embarazada —les conto a sus amigas llorando desconsoladamente.

—No te preocupes Kagome nosotras te vamos a ayudar —la abrazo Sango consolándola.

—Algo se nos va a ocurrir… somos tus amigas estamos contigo —agrego Kikyo.

—¿Ya le dijiste a tu mama? —pregunto Rin.

—No me da miedo de lo que me vaya a decir ¿Qué hago? —seguía llorando.

—Hay que pensar como sacarte de este problema —hablo Ayame.

—Ninguna de nosotras va a decir algo sobre este problema, tenemos que hacer otro pacto —les dijo Kikyo viéndolas a todas —Nadie puede decir que Kagome esta embarazada tenemos que apoyarla en todo —entrelazaron sus manos y juraron que nunca lo dirían.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Ya se me esta empezando a notar… en mi casa se van a dar cuenta —hablo Kagome con sus amigas en la casa de Kikyo se agarro el vientre.

—No te preocupes seguro en internet encontramos una forma de fajarte para que no se te note —hablo sabiamente Kikyo con su laptop en sus piernas buscando algo para ayudar a su amiga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—El 14 de julio de 1789 el ejército…

—Ayame ya va a nacer mi hijo —le dijo Kagome ya que estaba enfrente de ella, entonces Sango escucho ya que estaba a lado.

—¡Ay,Ay,Ay! Maestra maestra me duele mucho el estomago —se retorcía Sango del dolor que muy apenas y podía caminar —No puedo caminar maestra de veras me duele muchísimo —seguía quejándose.

—Kagome, por favor acompáñala a la enfermería —le ordeno la maestra al ver que Kagome fue la que se había parado a ayudarla una de sus mejores amigas.

—Continuemos con la clase —dejando a Ayame preocupa junto con sus demás amigas.

En la enfermería…

—Se me acabaron las pastillas para el dolor… espérenme voy a la bodega por ellas —se fue dejando a una Kagome con cara de horror.

—¡Ah! Ya no puedo mas —Kagome se doblo del dolor enfrente de Sango.

—Tienes que aguantar vamos al baño —le dijo.

—¿Con que lo vamos a envolver? —pregunto Kagome hincada pues las contracciones eran demasiado fuertes.

—Con esta toallas lo vamos a envolver —agarro la toalla blanca —Anda vamos te ayudo —la levanto del suelo y se fueron afuera a una delas bancas de la prepa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Kikyo que se había salido del salón de clases.

—¿En donde andabas? —le pregunto Sango obsevando a Kagome quien estaba sufriendo del dolor.

—Pues en el salón pero me las ingenie para escaparme —contesto Kikyo.

—Por fin me le pude escapar a la maestra —llego Ayame toda agitada.

—¡Ah! Mi bebe ya va a nacer —soltó lagrimas del dolor siendo ayuda por sus amigas para trasladarle al baño.

—¡Ah, Ah! —gritaba Kagome en el baño acostada en el piso.

—Puja —le decía Kikyo.

—Miren ya se le ve la cabecita —hablo Sango angustiada.

**END FLASH BACK**

—Lo mas difícil fue dejarlo en el baño —hablo Kagome llorando siendo abrazada por su mama —¿Pero que iba hacer?.

—¿Porque lo dijiste? quedamos que ningunas de nosotras iba a decir nada, ese era el pacto —se paro del banco Kikyo para ir a reclamarle delante de todos.

—Pero no podía permitir que las revisara ese doctor… que tal y les hace daño —le contesto Kagome y Kikyo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Perdóname mama cometí un error pero estoy arrepentida —le confeso Kagome a su mama llorando.

—Lo se hija y perdónanos porque nunca estuvimos ahí contigo, esa fue nuestra culpa —le abrazaba su madre llorando y reprochándose todo el tiempo perdido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Este es tu hijo —le entrego la trabajadora del DIF al bebe envuelto en una colcha blanca.

—Es hermoso —hablo la mama de Kagome.

—Si no quieres quedarte con el niño lo puedes dar en adopción —le dijo la trabajadora.

—No el niño se queda con Kagome —esta vez hablo el papa de Kagome —Nosotros nos vamos hacer cargo.

—Kagome nunca mas va a volver a estar sola nos tendrá a nosotros —hablo la mama de Kagome pegando su cabeza con su hija y mirando al bebe.

—Perdóname chiquito, perdóname por haberte abandonado en el baño —lo arrullo Kagome viendo los hermosos ojos dorados de su hijo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kagome —le hablo Inuyasha entrando a la habitación de esta quien esta amamantando a su hijo.

—Inu… Inu… yasha ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto.

—Yo vine a conocer a nuestro hijo —contesto mirando al bebe.

—Yo lo siento, no tienes que hacerte responsable fue mi culpa, me siento tan culpable por abandonarlo a su suerte —se le resbalaron unas lagrimas de sus ojos chocolates.

—Tu no tienes la culpa ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste?

—Tenia miedo que me reprocharas, miedo a quedarme sola —contesto llorando.

—Yo nunca te hubiera dejado sola te amo Kag, por eso quiero hacerme responsable de mi hijo y quería saber si… si… se que somos muy jóvenes pero ¿Aceptarias casarte conmigo? —le pregunto con una cajita de terciopelo roja con un anillo de oro con un diamante transparente en forma de corazón.

—¡Oh! ¿Estas hablando en serio? —le pregunto Kagome llorando de la felicidad.

—Mas que nunca

—Acepto —contesto emocionada.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo se llamara nuestro bebe? —le pregunto tras haberlo cargado entre sus brazos aun era muy pequeño solo tenia dos semanas de nacido y admiro los ojos ¡tenia sus ojos! No podía estar mas feliz.

—Que te parece si le ponemos igual que tu

—Me parece excelente.

En eso llegaron sus amigas emocionadas querían ver al bebe lo cargaron y Kagome les enseno el anillo que Inuyasha le había dado y todas hicieron un pacto de que de ahora en adelante todas serian felices, pero siempre y cuando todas hablaran con la verdad.

**FIN**


End file.
